1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a micromechanical structure, e.g., a yaw rate sensor.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Such micromechanical structures are generally known, e.g., a yaw rate sensor is known from published international patent application document WO 02/066928 A1, which document discloses a sensor including a first and a second Coriolis element. The first and second Coriolis elements are situated above a surface of a substrate, excitation means being provided via which the Coriolis elements may be excited to vibrations parallel to a first axis, and detection means being provided via which a deflection of the Coriolis elements as the result of a Coriolis force may be detected in a second axis which is perpendicular to the first axis. The first and the second axis are oriented parallel to the surface of the substrate. Thus, this yaw rate sensor only allows detection of a yaw rate which is perpendicular to the surface of the substrate. In addition, a further yaw rate sensor is known from published U.S. patent application document U.S. 2008/0078246 A1, in which a first and a second Coriolis element are connected to a rocker structure. The rocker structure may be swiveled about a torsional axis which is parallel to a substrate surface, the first and second Coriolis elements being excited to a vibration which is parallel to the substrate surface. A yaw rate which is oriented parallel to the main plane of extension and perpendicular to the vibration of the Coriolis elements causes a Coriolis force perpendicular to the substate surface which acts on the Coriolis elements, which causes the rocker structure to undergo torsional deflection about the torsional axis. Thus, this yaw rate sensor only allows detection of a yaw rate which is parallel to the surface of the substrate.